


Return to the Light

by Ontheroadagainigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheroadagainigo/pseuds/Ontheroadagainigo
Summary: You asked for it... so here's part three to my "one-shot" :D I hope it lives up to expectations...ONE SHOT (fluffy, smutty one-shot) - woops, my one-shot got a follow up chapter.I had this idea of Han Solo never being killed by Kylo, and the chain of events that would happen if that was the case. So this is my take on "Ben never kills his dad, what happens after, how Ben returns to the Light and the Resistance, and Reylo smut". Lots of fluff and smut.The first few paragraphs are basically a timeline of quickly saying how things played out with Han Solo alive.Then there's a Reylo training session... then there's smut. Yeah... they get down to it. Finally.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey sat watching a heartbroken Han onboard the Falcon. He was a broken man. He had just witnessed his son slice Finn and fight brutally with herself, before the ground tore apart. Rey could remember Han’s broken screams and pleas with his son to leave with them onboard the Falcon and return to his family. Kylo Ren had turned swiftly on his heel, disappearing into the forest, lost to his father.

Not long after Rey had travelled with Chewie to Ach-To to plead with Luke to return. She lad left a broken Leia and Han behind, their sorrow radiating through the Resistance base at the acknowledgment that their son would not return to them. But hope remained – Luke Skywalker. But it would appear that the Force had other ideas – the Force had connected Rey’s mind with Kylo Ren, allowing them to appear to one another, and soon intimate discussions had developed.

That was how Rey had found herself on board the Supremacy, fighting back to back with Kylo Ren. She had been so sure he would turn. Their journey in the elevator to the throne room had been filled with tension, hope and energy. Rey had been so sure that Kylo was going to kiss her. She had noticed his brief, but evident, glances at her lips, and the way that his head had moved ever so slowly towards her. Moments later she had found herself guided into the throne room by Kylo’s hand on her back. Her thoughts had been divided between fear of the impending danger and from anxiety that tumbled through her stomach at the thought of where Kylo’s hand had been.

But Kylo didn’t turn. And she had fled.

Rey stood on Crait, her arms outstretched as the boulders hovered in the air around her. But no one was there. Rey entered the base, allowing the Force to guide her through the labyrinth of passages and tunnels, eventually entering a large cavern. The decimated rebels appeared before her, suddenly filled with hope of Rey appearing before them. At that moment the wall of the base had exploded, rocks tumbling through the air as deafening roars reverberated through the room. Rey had screamed to the rebels for them to follow her to safety.

They had been chased through base, deep into the underground. Gunfire had bounced and slammed around the walls. Rebels fell, and rebels ran. In an attempt at a quick escape Rey had taken a wrong turn, and the rebels had found themselves frantically running through the tunnels and passageways in an attempt to live.

They ran, breaths bated, hearts hammering. They appeared at the top of a stairway, and almost crashed into Rey who had been leading the way. She had stopped, eyes wide, body frozen. Beside her Poe and Finn had raised their guns, aiming at the figure at the bottom of the stairs who had blocked their escape.

_Kylo Ren._

He stood, eyes boring into Rey, as she stared back, their eyes never leaving one another. Rey had thrown up a hand, yelling at the rebels to not fire. _Not yet._ For a moment no one had moved. The rebels stared intently between Rey and Kylo Ren, fearful that a lightsaber battle was about to break out. Fearful that Rey might not win. Fearful that Kylo Ren may kill them all.

A small shuffle had broken out behind Rey. Han and Leia had pushed through the crowd of rebels, appearing beside Rey, confused as to why the group had stopped so abruptly. Rey could feel their shock at seeing their son stand below them at the base of the stairs, without his mask, and his face a fury of emotion. Rey could almost feel Kylo’s parents’ breath freeze in their lungs, their bodies tense, and their mouths open in shock. Rey was distantly aware that this must have been the first time that Leia had seen her son in years. And here he stood before them. His face scarred. His body clothed in black. A lightsaber attached to his hip. His face staring intently into the woman stood beside them.

No one spoke. The hallway remained silent. Rey was certain that she could hear her own heart hammer. It was so loud that she was sure that every rebel must have heard. Her mouth was slightly parted, words lost. Her hand remained gripped around her unlit lightsaber, the metal battling with the skin of her fingers as she gripped the lightsaber in fear of Kylo’s reaction. But she felt no pain from her grip. She could focus on nothing apart from the man in front of her.

And suddenly Rey knew. She knew that she needed this man. She knew that she loved this man. This man, stood below her, eyes boring into her soul.

And then, without considering that the entire Resistance was watching, or that Kylo’s parents were standing next to her, Rey ran.

She almost flew down the stairs, certain her feet were not really touching the stairs on her descent. She glided through the air, the air moving smoothly over her skin willing her to pass freely. Kylo did not move, watching her approach. He made no attempt at defence, and no attempt to grab his weapon. Rey knew that Kylo would accept her response – even if that meant his demise. Kylo would never hurt her, never attack her. Not now.

And then Rey threw herself onto Kylo, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into the skin of his shoulder. She felt Kylo’s arms wrap around her, encasing her body against his own. She felt both of his hand grip into the skin of her back, pulling her boy closer against his own. She felt his head bury into her own neck.

And he held her.

He held her for what felt like both a second and an eternity. Their bodies melded against one another, their need for the other radiating through the Force. The room pulsed around them, as the room filled with electric currents that Rey felt tingle her whole body. Her heart no longer hammered in her chest, the beating calmed by the man holding her close.

“Can someone explain what the fuck is going on here?” Poe’s voice broke through the air, cutting the harmony that swam around the pair, bathing them in pure happiness.

A quiet murmur of shock started to rumble through the harmonious air.

Rey started to pull away from Kylo, before he gripped her tightly, whispering softly into her ear “I’m coming with you”.

An hour later the rebels had found themselves onboard the Falcon with Kylo Ren. After Rey and Kylo had broken apart, Rey had shouted at the rebels that they needed to leave, quickly. As if on cue, gunfire had roared behind them and the rebels had swiftly moved past Rey, rushing towards the exit. Leia and Han had slowly approached. Han had held one hand out, carefully touching his son’s face. Leia’s eyes were glistened with tears, as she asked Kylo if he was abandoning the First Order.

Rey’s insides had been a turmoil of emotions as the group had left the base for the Falcon – as a family, for the first time in years. And Rey had felt like an intruder, invading their happiness and reunion. Onboard the Falcon Kylo had found himself alone with his parents, words unknown to Rey spoken between. Rey had watched from afar, pain crushing her. She would never see her parents welcome her home. She would never have this moment in her life. She looked away, seeking the comfort of her best friend. And that is when she noticed Finn sat next to a girl lying unconscious on the bed. She felt alone as she watched Finn pull a blanket over the girl, a look of adoration and concern on his face.

_I’m alone._

* * *

 

A month had passed since Crait and Ben Solo’s return to the Light. The Resistance had settled on a new base, slowly rebuilding their resources and equipment. Slowly, new weaponry had accumulated, followed by new recruits. The base was becoming full, abuzz with hope: the Resistance had two Jedi. Two **powerful** Jedi. Anyone that had witnessed the pair training together were filled with a sense of optimism – the Resistance _had_ to win with this much power. The Force had blessed the Resistance.

Rumours of the two Jedi that fought harmoniously together, a power unyielding, had spread quickly through the galaxy. Every day allies had contacted the Resistance offering weapons, recruits, equipment and _hope._ It was just a matter of weeks before the Resistance would be once more strong enough to take on the might of the First Order.

But Rey was frustrated. Ben Solo had kept his distance from her. The pair were only ever together when training. Rey’s heart cracked a little every time the sessions would end, and Ben would leave quickly from the room with a variant of excuses. Ben ate all his meals with his parents – in the privacy of Han and Leia’s private quarters. During command meetings and strategy discussions Ben kept his distance from Rey, refusing to look at her. Or to talk to her unless necessitated by the command discussion.

Rey had been certain that something had existed between them. When they had touched hands on Ach-To Rey had been filled with visions of Ben returning to the Light, joining Rey. _Being_ with Rey. In the elevator on the Supremacy, Rey had been sure that Ben almost _kissed_ her. And on Crait Ben had held her closely, his face buried into her neck. He could still remember the feel on his breath as it caressed her neck. She could still feel the glorious way has hands had gripped her back, pulling her body flush against his. She was flooded with the flesh memory of Ben’s chest pressed ever so tightly against her own as he held her close. Held her in front of the entire Resistance.

But now – he avoided her. Avoided her glances. Avoided spending too much time with her alone. Yet, their training sessions were filled with tension, pulsing with contentment. As they practised lightsaber maneuverers Ben would grip her body, often his hands lingering longer than needed. His lips had ghosted her neck often as he had stood behind her, guiding her arms into optimal positions for fighting. Once he had stood behind her, his hand had rested on her stomach as his other hand held her own guiding the weapon listlessly through the air. The hand on her stomach had started to gently rub, his fingers gently gripping her skin. The weapon had stopped moving soon after as their hands slowly fell through the air together. Rey had slowly turned her head to the side. Ben’s face had been so close. Their breaths had mingled. Warmth had spread throughout Rey’s body. Her lips had tingled. Their heads had slowly started moving towards one another.

But Han had entered the room at that moment and Ben had jumped away from Rey, leaving her standing there, body flush. Han had frowned at the pair, obviously aware that he had just interrupted something. His eyes narrowed, as he glanced between Ben and Rey. And then a knowing look had spread across his face as he chuckled.

Three days had passed since that incident. And Ben had acted as if nothing had happened. He sought no time alone with Rey outside of their daily training sessions. And during those sessions he had fought ruthlessly, destroying two droids and leaving a trail of twisted, contorted metal behind him that had glistened in the dimmed artificial lighting of the base.

But Rey knew that she couldn’t live another moment without knowing Ben’s true feelings for her. As their training session drew to end, Rey plotted her moment. She coyly called Ben’s name in the sweetest manner as he made his usual escape. As expected, he had paused and turned to face Rey.

“Ben – please. I can’t do this anymore”. She took a step towards Ben. Tears started to glisten in her eyes. “You once told me that I was nothing”. She moved closer still. “Nothing. But not to you”. Ben was ever so close now. “Ben – you are _everything_ to me”.

They stood facing one another. Rey’s lungs were demanding more and more oxygen, her heart started racing, her fingers tingled.

“Please tell me you feel it too?” Her voice begged.

Ben said nothing. He looked down upon Rey. He felt his own eyes glisten with a swarm of tears. Rey watched herself, reflected in the eyes of the man she loved.

“I’m sorry, Rey”.

And then he turned. And left.

Rey found herself in her room sometime later. The tears wouldn’t come. She was too broken. Her chest ached, her heart pang. She silently wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart.

_He has broken me._

A soft bang echoed through her room. Rey slowly moved towards the door, unsure if she wanted to face any company tonight. Her hand clasped the handle and she hesitated. She was fearful that the dam of tears she had built would break the moment she saw a friendly face. She was afraid.

The soft sounds rapped against her door once more.

With a deep breath, Rey opened her door revealing Ben Solo. He smiled at her.

“You are everything to me also, Rey. But I’m so afraid that I will hurt you… after everything I’ve done. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you”, he hesitated for a moment. “I just realised – I couldn’t live with myself _without_ you”.

And then suddenly Ben’s hands were in Rey’s hair. His body was flush against her own. And then – finally – his lips found her own. His lips were soft, gentle. The kiss was needing, loving. For an eternity they stood there, holding one another. Their lips moving passionately against one another. Ben’s hand slowly untangled themselves from Rey’s hair, moving determinedly across her body, coming to rest on her hips. His fingers softly kneaded her skin, and Rey moaned softly against Ben’s mouth.

That moan was all Ben needed to hear. He picked Rey up, wrapping her legs around his waist. With the flick of his wrist he Force-banged the door shut, the sound echoing through her room, and quite probably the hallway. But these thoughts were lost to Rey. All the thoughts that Rey could fathom were about the feel of Ben’s fingers gripping her waist, and the taste of his tongue battling her own.

Rey was briefly aware of her body moving effortlessly through the air, almost as if floating. The next moment she was lying on something soft – her bed? She couldn’t tell – and Ben’s body was pressed against her own, pressing her firmly into the mattress.

Their tongues continued battle, their breaths mixed, their lips fought for dominance. Hands roamed across bodies, skin was caressed. Rey felt intoxicated on the scent of Ben’s body and the feel of his mouth against her own. She needed _more._

Ben’s mouth attacked her neck, biting, licking, sucking. She was sure he was leaving marks. But she didn’t care. Her head was tossed back in bliss. Moans were escaping her throat. And heat was rushing to parts of her body that had never felt this good before. Ben’s lips trailed her pulse down to her collarbone and Rey reflexively bucked against Ben. Ben groaned against Rey’s neck, and Rey lost inhibitions.

She pulled at his clothing, freeing tails of clothing that were tucked into his trousers. The clothing was soon discarded on the floor, as Rey began her assault on unbuttoning his trousers. Ben moaned a deep, throaty moan against her neck, before returning his assault on her neck. Rey reached around to his back, tracing the curve of his spine until the feel of his skin was blocked by clothing.

_No, this needs to go too._

Ben seemed to agree. Rey was lifted gently into a sitting position as her top was ripped from her body. His fingers tackled her breast band and a moment later that item of clothing joined the rest, discarded on the floor, forgotten.

They crashed back towards the bed, their lips meeting once more as Ben’s hand caressed her perk nipple. Rey arched her back into the mattress, willing Ben to do _more._ Although what the _more_ entailed – she wasn’t entirely sure. She just _needed_ him. Desire ran through her veins, as the tension in her stomach unknotted and boiled.

Rey’s hands, acting independently of her mind, found their way back to the front of Ben’s trousers. They continued to fumble with the buttons. Finally – it was done. She pushed around the waistband, pushing the troublesome item away.

Ben’s lips left hers and began to trail a kiss from her lips, down her neck, across her breasts – oh, how wonderful the feeling of his tongue against her nipple – and then across her stomach. Rey took a sharp breath as Ben’s hands quickly, and more efficiently than Rey, unclasped her clothing. He very gently pulled the clothing down, assisted by Rey raising her hips automatically – as if guided by the action by the Force itself. Ben pulled the trousers completely off her, followed swiftly by her underwear.

Rey lay there, naked. Naked for Ben. She felt no shame. No embarrassment. No need to cover herself. She was made for Ben. And he was made for her. In all their glory and flaws. This was it.

Ben moved back towards Rey, his lips crashing into her own. Rey took the opportunity to roll them over. And Ben went willingly. Oh, ever so willingly! Rey straddled his hips, smirking into her lips as Ben groaned against her. She sat up, sitting atop Ben. He stared adoringly at her, almost in shock that she was truly here with him. Giving herself to him. Eagerly.

Without ever breaking the eye contact, Rey slowly moved, removing the rest of Kylo’s clothing. She moved in the most seductively way possible, offering the man beneath her the best possible view of her body as she roamed above him.

She climbed back into position on top of Ben, and very swiftly was aware of the intimate stiffness beneath her. Her mind left her body at that moment. She floated above herself, body and mind separate. She witnessed herself grind against Ben, finding herself thoroughly stimulated at the feel of his length against her wet core. She saw Ben toss his head back into the pillow, growling in pleasure as he bucked against Rey.

Rey found herself spinning through the air, as Ben flipped their position. She was pressed against the mattress once more, their legs a delicious tangle. Ben’s hands found Rey’s core, and she groaned breathlessly against his mouth as he rubbed her in the most glorious way. She bucked relentlessly against his hand as a finger slipped inside of her, coaxing her body to return a swarm of glorious heat and delicious tension.

She wasn’t aware of when her devilish hand had decided to grasp Ben’s most intimate body part. Nor was she aware of when she had begun to stroke her hand along the length of it. Nor was she aware of when she began to massage the tip of him. But she was aware of Ben panting against her mouth, delirious with pleasure

“Rey – I – fuck – Rey-“

Ben groaned harshly against her mouth before his head fell to the side, crashing against the pillow.

“Rey – I need you”

“Now” one of them said

“Are you- Are you sure?” the other replied.

There was movement. There were gentle kisses. There were gentle caresses of skin.

And then suddenly they were one, moving as one. Their hips moved effortlessly against each other. They were made for each other, fitting against each other’s bodies perfectly. Moans battled against each other. Bodies fought for air. Hearts hammered in their chests. Tension built. Desire burned. Delicious pleasure exploded.

Hours later, Rey awoke to the feel of Ben’s body surrounding her. She opened her eyes, finding her head resting against his chest. She lifted her head slowly, grimacing at the small pool of drool left behind on Ben’s naked chest. She wiped it away with her thumb, and glanced at Ben. He was asleep, his mouth slightly parted.

She smiled, and slowly moved her head towards her mouth. She gently pressed her lips against his own, and after a moment he reciprocated.

“Oh, good morning, Ben”.

“Hmmm” he murmured against her lips.

The kiss quickly deepened, followed by Ben swiftly flipping Rey over and once more pressing her into the mattress. She welcomed him willingly. She would have all of him.

“BEEP. BEEP. General Organa and Han Solo request the presence of both Jedi for urgent meeting in the conference room”. Rey had never hated the sound of the automated comm system in her room until now.

Ben groaned against Rey, then softly whispered into her ear, “Maybe if we’re quiet it’ll shut up”.

“BEEP. BEEP. Negative. I am aware that both Master Ben Solo and Miss Rey are present”.

Ben buried his head deeper into Rey’s neck.

“Er, sure. Tell the General we’ll be there in fifteen minutes”, Rey quipped, followed by a short pause.

“Wait! Please do not tell the General – or anyone else – that you delivered the message to both of us. Together. Tell her _both_ messages were delivered, separately”, Ben added.

“BEEP. BEEP. I have already informed the General that Master Ben Solo spent the night in Miss Rey’s room last night and that one message was delivered to both individuals moments ago. Shall I now send a message to tell her that you have requested that I lie to her?”

Ben groaned even louder into Rey’s neck. Rey was sure she could feel the heat from Ben’s embarrassment radiating from his flushed face against her neck.

“Oh, for fuck sake”.

Rey whispered against Ben’s ear, “You know? I think this comm system needs a serious updating to safeguard people’s _privacy_ ”.

 “Well… that was a nice secret while it lasted”.

Rey laughed. “Let’s go. Your mother and father are waiting for us”.

Ben groaned once more.


	2. one shot? Nah. Have another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said this was a one-shot... But I couldn't resist following it up with one more chapter of absolute crap of writing! haha. Enjoy more smut. And more family interactions. Mostly embarrassing parents.
> 
> I promise my next update will be back on The Final Prophecy story!

 

Together they walked along the hallway of the base, that was lit by dimmed artificial lighting. The electricity hummed in the hallway, the only sounds of the otherwise silent base. Rey realised that it must be very early morning. She frowned, wondering why Leia and Han had summoned them so early, away from the warmth of her bed. Away from Ben’s arms that had been wrapped so wonderfully tight around her.

Not that Han and Leia had known Ben had spent the night with her. Not until that blasted automated droid system had ratted them out.

Rey stole a glance at Ben, noticing a strange look upon his face, a mix of emotion that she was unable to decipher. Gently, she pushed out the tendrils of the Force, ghosting at the edges of his mind. Just a touch. _Just a glance_ , she told herself. She pushed, the Force beginning to grasp onto the edges of the air where the room became thicker, where the Force paused and kept hold. The tendrils of her mind wrapped so perfectly around the aura surrounding Ben. Almost like a wall, a door. She dug the Force in deeper, pressing slightly into Ben’s mind.

He turned to look at her, a soft smile spreading across his face. “If you read my mind without my permission, then you’re just taking what you want… You’re playing with the Dark Side”.

Rey froze, her energy in the Force quickly dissipating and retreating away from Ben, away from the secrets that were not hers to behold.

“I think you are the one responsible for _corrupting_ me last night with the Dark Side”.

Ben stumbled, his stride broken. His face flushed a deep red, as his lips parted in shock. “Well, I’m pretty sure _two_ people were guilty of that last night, my dear”. His eyes sparkled menacingly, as his hand reached towards Rey’s necks as a finger gently traced a whisper of a teasing line down her throat.

Rey shivered at the feel of his finger upon her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut without her permission, as her breath caught in her throat. A soft gasp escaped her mouth. Very slowly Rey opened her eyes and turned ever so slowly to look at Ben. He stood there, magnificently lit by the bulb above his head. His eyes were hooded with lust, his lips shaking with anticipation.

And that is all that it took – a lingering glance from Rey on Ben’s lips. He moved with determination, crashing into Rey. Her body was lifted, slammed against the wall behind her. She was winded, the air in her lungs abandoning her. She threw her head back against the wall as Ben’s lips found her own. Their lips battled for dominance, teeth clashed, and tongues danced. Breath mingled, and moans collided in their mouths.

Ben grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She tightened her legs around his waist like a vice, fearful that he may be unceremoniously pulled away from her at any moment. Her hands roamed his body, as his hands dug into her hips. Rey smiled against Ben’s mouth, certain that he would leave bruises on her hips. She welcomed the thought – she _wanted_ to be marked by him. As her equal.

Ben slowly ran a hand along her leg as he traced the angle of her leg that was wrapped delectably around him, and Rey shivered under his touch. Rey threw her head back once more in pleasure, and Ben began his assault on her neck. He nipped and licked and bit along her pulse. His teeth grazed her skin in the most delicious and glorious manner that she panted against him, the sound urging Ben to bite against her skin roughly. _She moaned. Loudly._ She could feel the Force pulse around them, binding them as one. The coils of the Force sang and shouted and danced. The Force willed this. It softly clawed at the walls between Ben and Rey, dissolving any barriers left between their minds. Their minds were free, uncaged. Free to flow between each other, free to become one. Their thoughts were unified, twisting and turning, beautifully together. The Force _wanted_ this. At the realisation of this, Rey and Ben simultaneously groaned against each other as their thoughts flooded the other’s mind, the warmth of their bodies roaring to life. The fire burned as the flames licked around their bodies, willing them to be united.

“ _Ahem_. Didn’t you two do enough of that last night?”

Ben froze against Rey. Their hearts stopped, their breath racing. Rey pushed at Ben, willing him to let her detangle her body from his own. But he seemed momentarily lost to the world. His face hovered inches above her neck.

“ _Ben!”_ Rey’s voice was barely above a whisper, as she pushed harder against Ben. He seemed to snap to reality very quickly. He pulled away from Rey, dropping her to the ground very gracefully – much more gracefully then Rey would have thought him capable.

Rey’s head snapped to the voice that had spoken. There stood Han, a devilish smile on his face, his eyebrows raised, his eyes twinkling. She felt her face burn. She quickly glanced at the floor to avoid the knowing gaze that penetrated deeply into her soul from Han. She grimaced at that thought that Han would likely have seen her head thrown back, her face a mirror of pleasure. _Oh kriff. What if he heard the sounds I was making as his **son** was pressed against me?! _

She stole a furtive glance at Ben. He was staring at his father, a ghostly white shade haunting his face. His lips were pressed in a tight line. Although his eyes remained black, hooded with leftover lust from their tryst moments ago.

“You mother sent me to hurry you both along”, Han paused. His eyes roamed over the pair before him. “Looks like I got here just in time. A moment later then things could have gotten _very_ awkward, wouldn’t you say?”. Han chuckled. “And your mother wouldn’t be very happy if we kept her waiting much longer”.

Neither Ben nor Rey responded.

“Well, come on you two!”

Rey allowed herself a fleeting glance at Han. He was smiling at Ben. He turned and led the way along the hallway, before throwing a final comment over his shoulder, “And might I suggest that next time you utilise the perfectly good beds in one of your rooms?” Then he muttered to himself, although Rey could swear the words were something along the lines of “Force knows I don’t need to see that again”.

The trio walked in silence along the hallway before stepping into Leia and Han’s quarters.

Rey looked around the room as she entered. The room was large, white, clean. A large table sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by five chairs. In the far side of the room were the softest looking sofas that Rey had ever seen. A droid flitted around the room, depositing food and caf on the table, beeping incessantly to no one in particular. Rey smiled. The room felt homely.

Unfortunately, Rey’s eyes found Leia’s. The woman stared at Rey, an impassive look on her face. Leia’s eyes searched Rey’s face, before examining her body. Leia’s eyes lingered on Rey’s neck causing Rey’s face to flush with heat. Rey knew that her face was crimson. She pursed her lips, internally cursing Ben for leaving – what Rey assumed – must be a collective of bruises on her skin, evidence of their union.

Leia chuckled. “It’s about time there was a bit more joy around this place”.

“Mother-“

“You both will be unstoppable together! If we advertise this around the galaxy-“

“NO”. Ben’s voice boomed with authority. “Whatever happened between Rey and I _belongs_ to Rey and I. Not you. And definitely not the galaxy. I will not let you use us for your own political agenda”.

“Ben-“

“No”.

Leia smiled. “Understood. Now – will you both please take a seat? We have urgent matters to discuss”.

“What has happened?” Rey was shocked by how steady her own voice sounded. She had been so sure her voice would be wrought with shakiness, laden with embarrassment.

“We’ve heard reports of multiple appearances of a Force sensitive group in the Outer Rim”.

* * *

 

“Rey? A word before you leave, please”.

Rey glanced nervously to Ben. His eyes met Rey’s fleetingly, a curious glance across his face. He looked at his mother as his mouth opened. But any words that were to be spoken were stolen from him by Han.

“Ben – how about I walk you to the training rooms? Let your mother and Rey talk?”

Ben’s eyes narrowed, distrust spreading across his face.

But Han just rolled his eyes and grabbed his son’s arm, pulling him towards the door. “ _Come on”._

Leia stared at the door, smiling. “I won’t keep you long, Rey. I just wanted a little chat”.

The woman moved towards the sofa and sat, before motioning for Rey to join her.

“Well, Rey. You must be curious why I wanted you alone”. Leia’s features softened. “Rey – growing up on Jakku did you ever have an older woman to talk to?”

“No, it was just me. And occasionally Plutt” Rey spat his name. But curiosity had the better of her. “Why?”

“Rey – this might be a bit embarrassing for the both of us. But – has anyone ever spoken to you about sex?”

For about the hundredth time that morning Rey felt her face flush with fire. _Please stop speaking. I can’t talk about this with Ben’s **mother**!_

Leia smiled. “I just want you – both of you – to be safe. And that might mean taking certain _precautions_ …”

Rey stared at her hands that lay clasped together on her lap. No, Ben and herself hadn’t discussed _that_ last night.

* * *

 

Han and Ben walked in silence through the base, passing few personnel on their way. They found themselves in the training room. Ben’s thoughts were consumed with Rey – worried what his mother might be say to her. Did she still not trust him? Was she warning her to stay away? Ben willed his father to leave him alone. He sought the silence and serenity of his own mind.

“So – you and Rey, huh?”

Ben rolled his eyes.

“Can’t say it came as much of a shock. Although your mother – well, she dropped her caf this morning when the comm system informed her that you had spent the night in her room”, Han laughed.

Ben strode over to the weapon stock, ignoring his father.

Unfortunately, Han followed.

“How long has this been going on for?”

Ben ignored him, as he selected a weapon. He turned the blade over a few times in his hands, inspecting the detailed precision of the craftsmanship.

“When I walked in on you two a few days ago you both looked very _cosy_ ”, Han’s teasing voice sang through the air.

Once more, Ben ignored his father’s taunts. Silence permeated the room, invading the space in an uncomfortable silence.

“Can I trust that I won’t have to endure finding you both in any compromising situations again? I think I’ve been left permanently mentally scarred after this morning”.

Ben sighed loudly.

“Okay. Okay. No more teasing, I got it”.

Finally, Ben’s eyes met his fathers. “I love her”.

Han’s face softened, a grin spreading across his face. “There was once a time I thought I would never see you again. To have you standing here before me, telling me you love a girl… Ben, I’m so happy”.

Han moved hesitantly towards his son. He brought a hand to his son’s face, caressing the cheek. He stared into the eyes of his son, and saw hope and love reflected at him. Peace radiated in the space between them. A small smile escaped on Ben’s face.

Ben withdrew from his father, returning the weapon to its holder before selecting another.

“But I do think I need to be a _father_ right now”.

“Hm?”

“Well – see – the thing is – Ben-“

“Yes?”

“When you were younger I was so sure you were going to be a Jedi. You know – _celibate_ ”.

Ben froze. The weapon lay in his hands, forgotten.

“So, I never spoke of these things to you. I never saw the point. But now – well – I’m going to assume your _activities_ last night were not so… innocent”.

Ben returned the weapon to his hold, before slowly turning to look at his father. “What’s your point?”

“Well, see the thing is Ben – we need to, er, talk about being _safe-_ “

“Oh, _please._ Must we discuss this? I lived on First Order ships for most of my adult life – do you really think I could be in that environment and not _know?!_ And – in case you’ve forgotten – I can _read_ men’s thoughts. All their horrid, locker room thoughts”, and then Ben had a devilish thought. If his father was going to make this awkward – then so was he. “For instance – I know you can’t get a girl pregnant if she’s on top. Gravity. Simple”.

Ben stared into his fathers shocked face. Han’s mouth fell open. “ _You didn’t…”_

“Are there _other ways_ to be safe?” An innocent look taunted Ben’s face.

Han’s face broke in shock. Ben watched his father’s body shaking, his face turning red. A glean of sweat glistened on his forehead. His hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Ben attempted to keep his face stoic, before he doubled over laughing. Tears streamed down Ben’s face, as Han continued to stare in disbelief.

“I’m 29 years old, for fucks sake. _I know these things._ Discussion over”.

“You’re – you’re joking, right?”

“Of course, I’m fucking joking”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me comments telling me what you think?:) I love comments. *hint hint*
> 
> I promise my next update will be back on The Final Prophecy story


	3. Oneshot? Nope. Here's part three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of you requested a third chapter... and I didn't want to disappoint! I really hope this one lives up to your expectations :)

“Well, that didn’t entirely go to plan…”

Rey cast her eyes sideways at Ben, a mixture of fury and trepidation swarming her eyes. “Didn’t. Exactly. Go. To. Plan. _We nearly died!_ ”

“well, if you put it that way…” Ben pushed the throttle forwards, while pulling at the rudder. The _Falcon_ was thrust into hyperspace as Rey and Ben were cast backwards into their chairs from the propulsion.

Ben allowed himself a fleeting glance at Rey. She still looked annoyed. But it wasn’t entirely his fault that the droid had malfunctioned, sending out a loud, distress signal. It was not his fault that they had been rapidly surrounded by bounty hunters. It wasn’t his fault that they had to fight for their lives to escape. Although, Rey disagreed. She argued that it had been Ben’s responsibility to charge the blasted droid.

 _She’s still pissed,_ Ben thought as he concentrated on the streaks of star that stormed past them in a haze. He sighed heavily. The mission was now officially a disaster. They had failed to secure the holochron. And to make matters worse the First Order would know by now that they had been planet side, searching for the artefact.

Rey stood up beside him and Ben sought his chance before she disappeared to the quarters. He grabbed her wrist, their eyes meeting once more. They watched each other for a moment, before Ben started to trace small circles on her skin with his thumb. He smirked as Rey’s eyes fluttered in response. He still loved how much of an effect he had on her after all this time.

It had been eleven months since their first night together, that was followed by the most awkward moment of Ben’s life: his father finding him pressed against the wall with his girlfriend’s leg wrapped around his waist as she moaned _loudly._ Ben still grimaced as he recalled the conversation that had followed. His father had attempted to give him the sex talk. If Ben’s morning couldn’t have gotten any worse, Rey had then arrived in the training room flush and avoiding eye contact with him. After gentle prodding Ben had discovered that his _mother_ had harassed Rey about their sex life and about being safe.

_Safe!_

In the throws of passion, neither of them had remembered precautions. Three weeks later Ben had felt a wave of relief and happiness radiate through his body, propelled from the Force bond – Rey had gotten her period. _She wasn’t pregnant._

Rapidly, Rey had received an injection to prevent pregnancy. And the months that had followed had been bliss. Initially their relationship had remained private, hidden behind the doors of their quarters. Hidden trysts, stolen kisses, veiled glances. Only with his parents could they be a true couple away from the confines of their bed. Unfortunately, Han had stolen every opportunity to tease his son about the Jedi now residing nightly in his bed. His mother was smitten with their union.

As time had progressed new recruits had joined the Resistance weekly. The base had filled quickly, expanding at too slow a rate to accommodate all the eager fighters. Rey had invited Ben to move into her room from that moment onwards, to allow a vacant room. Suddenly, their relationship was the primary gossip of the Resistance. Some had praised their union. Some had feigned surprise that it had not happened sooner. Others had been disapproving, accusing Rey of jumping into bed with a monster that they still distrusted.

Rey had been inconsolable one evening, crying into Ben’s chest until sunrise. Finn had disowned their friendship. _“The man sliced me in half! He left me scarred! How could you?”_ Words that haunted Rey. They had fought loudly. Finn had shouted at her. Rey had cried and pleaded. The base had watched. Finn’s shouts became louder. Rey’s cries had grown deeper, cutting into her soul. For months Finn had avoided Rey, hatred brewing in his eyes, followed by pain. Only recently had the friends begun to speak briefly. _Well, it’s a start._ Rey needed her best friend. And Ben would never attempt to prevent her from rekindling her friendship.

Ben stared into Rey’s eyes, his hand remained clasped on her wrist. “I’m sorry, Rey”.

She smiled. Her smile was endearing. Powerful. Enlightening.

A trickle of red caught Ben’s eyes. Rey was bleeding, badly. There was a cut on her arm. Blood was careening across her skin, clinging to the folds of her arm.

“REY! You’re hurt!”

Ben was on his feet in an instant, pushing Rey against the control panel of the _Falcon._

As if shocked Rey admired her own arm. She frowned, perplexed by the mark upon her.

“Are you in pain, my love?” Ben’s eyes were a fury of panic, his voice shaking.

“Ben, it’s just a small cut. I’ll survive”.

Ben frowned. His fingers traced along her skin, swimming amongst the blood. His finger danced with her skin as he followed the trail to where her skin was damaged. Upon meeting the cut, he closed his eyes as his palm pressed tightly against the wound. Rey winced, attempting to pull away, but Ben held her close with his other hand. Rey’s eyes snapped to Ben’s hand on her arm in confused wonder.

Ben searched his mind, gripping onto the edges of the Force within. Gently he pushed the tails of the Force towards Rey, willing the tails to collide with her. The tails crawled through the air, spiralling slowly towards Rey. The tails sought pain, blood, damage. And they were greeted with such. Happily, the tails of Ben’s aura found the damaged skin on Rey’s arm, and consumed the pain. The tails swirled into Rey’s skin, bathing in her blood. Kissing her skin. Healing her.

Rey gasped. She could feel the pain dissipate. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the blood stop pouring. Ben removed his hand from her, revealing a faint scar on her arm. A scar that look months old. Not hours.

 _“_ You- You – You healed me!”

Ben smiled, admiring her arm.

“Ben! I didn’t know you could do that with the Force!”

“Unfortunately, you’ll be left with the scar. I can’t remove that”.

“Can you teach me?”

Ben’s eyes flew to Rey’s. Briefly their eyes met, before Ben’s mouth collided with her own. She found her body being pressed firmly against the console behind her. Ben’s body was flush against her own. She could feel all of him. His chiselled chest. His strong arms, that had her pinned against the console. His legs, that had pushed her own aside, and had settled between Rey’s. And _oh –_ yes. She could feel _that._

She groaned against Ben’s mouth, allowing his tongue to slot into her mouth, claiming her. She arched her back, deepening the bodily connection between them. She groaned once more as Ben’s teeth roughly bit her lip, pulling at the skin.

She needed him, _now._

They fought quickly, a race to undress the other. Items of clothing were thrown haphazardly around the cockpit. She heard a tear – her clothing or his? She didn’t care. That wasn’t her concern right now. Future Rey’s problem. Current Rey was too consumed with attempting to rip off Ben’s underwear. Finally, they were both naked and Rey welcomed the heat from his body and the softness of skin contact. _This was perfect._

Ben thrust his hand between Rey’s legs, parting her legs wider whilst pushing her roughly against the console. She groaned as she felt dials invade her back, but the brief pain was forgotten as Ben pressed a finger firmly against her folds. He ran a finger softly between her leg, touching her in the way he had learned solicited the loudest moans from her body. And – on demand – her body delivered. She moaned under Ben’s touch, feeling herself clench as her body grew warm. He slid a finger inside her as his thumb traced circles around her folds. Rey bucked against him, the feeling of his fingers causing heat to rush to her core, as her toes curled. She fell further against the console. Something moved beneath her, but she was beyond caring. Her release was so close. Dangerously close.

She grabbed Ben, stroking him firmly, quickly. His head rolled backwards, before crashing into her neck. He groaned a hot, sweaty breath against her neck, and Rey almost came undone at the feeling.

Rey winced as Ben’s hand withdrew from her. He grabbed her hand that was wrapped around him, and he pinned both hands beside her. He released her arms, but Rey wouldn’t have dared moving her arms now. Ben could have her all, in any way. She wanted this. _Oh kriff, do I need this._

One of Rey’s legs were lifted and wrapped around his waist. She felt the tip of him tease her, brush against her folds. It felt hot, alluring. Her muscles clenched automatically, eager for his entrance. And Ben did not disappoint. He pushed inside her, roughly.

Rey yelped, her head thrown back in passion. Ben moved against her relentlessly, pounding into her. Rey couldn’t match his pace. She was pliant under his touch, willing to let him have his way with her.

They groaned against each other. Sweat rubbed against their skin. Ben held Rey’s hips in place as he continued his pace. She could feel her release quickening. She was briefly aware of some loud beeping sound echoing throughout the cockpit, but she didn’t care. All her mind could focus on was the growing pressure within her. A rush of heat invaded her core. Her muscles spasmed. Any sound was lost in her throat as her breath hitched. Her stomach twisted. Her legs twitched. Her toes curled. And then she screamed Ben’s name. Her hand clutched the object her hand had been pushed against. Ben thrust against her once more, and Rey’s hands gripped into the console, and pushed.

Ben moaned loudly into Rey’s ears at the feel of Rey coming around him. It felt glorious. Delicious. He wanted more. He needed –

The _Falcon_ shuddered _._ It screeched. The siren grew louder throughout the cockpit, screaming at them. Ben jumped away from Rey, panic stricken.

Rey gasped as she looked down at her hand. It had pushed the throttle into reverse. She had pushed the hyperdrive into _reverse._

_FUCK!_

She pushed away from the console, turning quickly to stare in horror. Her body had left a trail of destruction against the console. Dials had been undone. Levers had been pushed out of admission. _Autopilot had been switched off._

She stared in horror at Ben, who was frantically trying to fix the issue. His hands moved expertly across the console. Switches were flicked. Buttons pressed. Levers reversed.

But the alarm continued.

Rey’s heart was racing. _I can’t think with this damned alarm!_

She stood there helpless, watching Ben. Panic was written across his face.

“We need to land on the closest planet”. Ben’s voice was steady as his hands continued to roam across the console.

“Where are we?” Rey’s voice was small, broken. The alarm was shrill, loud. Ben hadn’t heard. “Ben! Where can we land?”

“Closest planet is –“ He searched in the nav system, his hands gripped onto the steering. “Oh fuck. _Naboo”._

Rey wondered what could possibly be wrong with Naboo.

* * *

 

Rey stood on a balcony, admiring the lake below her. _Varykino._ Birthplace of Ben’s grandmother. She sighed, admiring the green grass, the luscious trees and blue water. Rey knew that no matter how long she would live that she would never cease to be amazed at the beauty of so much _green_.

Ben appeared beside her, his hand coming to rest upon her own on the balcony.

“The droids are working on the console now. We er – well, we really done a number on it”.

Rey blushed. “Whatever happens – we are _never_ letting your dad know how we really broke the _Falcon._ Got it?”

“Oh, I fully agree”. He smiled, looking at Rey. “We’re standing where my grandparents were married”. Ben looked impassive, lost in thought.

Rey frowned. “You mean… _Darth Vadar?”_

“Yes and no. He married my grandmother before he became the man in the mask. Before he became a _monster_ ”. Ben grimaced, turning his head away from Rey.

Rey clutched his hand tightly, bringing it to her hand. She placed a gently kiss across his knuckles as she whispered, “You were never your grandfather”.

“I came fucking close. The things I did-“ He broke off, his face a fury of regret.

“But you came back to the Light. Back to me”.

He looked down at Rey.

“Ben, you’ve come so far. You’ve come back to us. You have redeemed yourself”.

His eyes were stoic, “No, I can never be redeemed for the things I have done”.

“Yes! Yes, you can! Redemption is born from true regret! Look at what you’ve done since you’ve returned to the Light! You’ve helped me find other Force sensitives. You’ve helped me train them. _You’ve trained me!_ You’ve come on Resistance missions against the First Order-“

“And nearly had us killed! You could have died today! And it was all my fucking fault”. He turned to Rey, taking her face in both of his hands. “I can’t ever lose you. You mean everything to me. You are a part of me. A part of my soul”.

“Ben – what happened was an accident. Please see that! You’ve come so far”.

Silence swan between them, but no words were needed.

Ben stroked each of Rey’s cheeks with his thumbs, caressing smalls circles into her skin. She smiled at the touch, her eyes fluttering shut. She stood there with the man she loved, in a place of such natural beauty. The Force pulsated around them. The air radiated, the energy between electrified. They were unified, as the Force had willed.

Rey remembered her vision that night on Ach-To. She had seen Ben return to the Light, to stand beside her. And now the Force offered her another vision. She saw a beautiful woman in white with a veil across her beautifully styled hair. She glistened in the sun, the jewels in her braid glistening in the sky. She held hands with a man, a gorgeous man. He was dressed in brown, with a peculiar braid in his hair on one side. A man stood between them, blessing their union. As R2D2 and C3PO watched. Rey could feel the Force swim around the pair, unifying them in this life and the next.

Rey slowly opened her eyes, once more looking into the eyes of her beloved. She saw love and happiness reflected at her. She felt balance and peace pulse between them. She could feel the Force unify them, as it had unified Ben’s grandparents. Exactly where they were currently standing.

“Ben –“

“I saw it too”.

The watched each other for a moment longer.

Ben moved closer, his hands still holding her face. He was a whisper of a kiss away.

“Rey – marry me. Today”.

“Right here?”

“Right here”.

“Yes”.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you”.

Their lips met, moving gently against one another. Rey wrapped her hands around his neck, and he pulled her closer once more.

* * *

 

Hours later, Rey found herself in a beautiful, long, pale pink dress that flowed to the ground. The material was soft, pure. The sleeves of her dress billowed gently in the breeze that kissed their skin as it moved gently around them. Her hair was simply kept loose around her shoulders. Ben had placed a flower crown upon her head. She had almost cried when he told her he had made it himself, taught by his mother at a young age.

Ben stood before her. He was in black, and an image of perfection. Rey beamed at him. She had no idea where he had managed to find an officiant for their marriage ceremony so quickly, and she didn’t care. All she needed was to be here with Ben. Right here. Right now.

Their hands were clasped.

Soft words passed between them as they pledged their lives to one another, in this life and the next. Rey’s heart hammered against her chest at the sound of Ben’s deep voice speaking softly between them. Her skin tingled beneath Ben’s hands.

They smiled at one another as they felt the Force bless their union. It collided in the air around them, the air sparking alive with electricity.

The vision was complete. They were unified for an eternity.

And now they were unstoppable.

* * *

 

Rey and Ben clashed against each other, lightsabers yielding, sparks flying. Rey pushed Ben back, he stumbled. She roared her battle cry before swinging the blade down on Ben’s leg. He whimpered as the fake blade crashed against his skin, surely leaving a bruise.

“Fight back!”

Ben stood tall, throwing the weapon on the floor. “Rey, we shouldn’t do this”.

“But you promised to fully train me!”

“I know but-“

“You promised!”

“Rey, you’re going to get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you. Or our baby”.

Rey sighed, dropping her weapon to the ground. “There’s still a war going on… I need to know how to fight the Knights of Ren if we ever have a chance of winning this war”.

Ben smiled. “Well, I really only see two solutions. One: leave the knights to me-“

“And let you have all the fun?”

“Or two: we keep our heads down until _after_ the baby is born”.

Rey sighed in defeat. “I hate you, you know”.

Ben smirked. “I love you, you know”.

“How about solution three: we go kill those pesky knights soon, before I get any more pregnant –“

“It doesn’t really work like that. You could lose the baby at any time…”

“Not if you teach me how to fight properly”.

“You’re impossible”.

“I thought that is what you loved about me?”

Ben chuckled, moving closer to Rey. He kissed her softly, whispering against her mouth. “I hope our baby has your determination”.

“Hopefully my ears too?”

And then he laughed against her mouth. He brought two hands to her stomach, gently caressing her flatness. Ben guess she was around eleven weeks pregnant.

Ben smiled at the memory of learning of his child’s existence. They had been sat in their room, laughing, joking. Everything was perfect, peaceful. And then an almighty thump had echoed throughout the room. The Force had exploded around them, waves of pure, raw energy crashing throughout the room. They both knew instantly what had happened. No explanations were needed. No confusion was found in their room. They both knew they had heard their child’s first heart beat reverberate throughout the room.

The following weeks had been difficult. Rey had become terribly nauseous, unable to face most food. She had been sick all day long, weakened. Eventually, Ben had ignored Rey’s protests and had sought a med-droid. She had been prescribed medication to ease her sickness, once more returning to herself. She was not yet showing, and Ben and Rey had chosen to keep this a secret for as long as possible. This was their family now, and neither of them wanted the galaxy to know. Not yet.

Ben smiled, resting his forehead against his wife’s as his hands caressed Rey’s stomach. _My family._

* * *

 

Han walked along the base, heading for the training room. Ben and Rey had been distant recently. Neither of them had attended a meal with himself and Leia in nearly two weeks, and both had avoided spending much time with either of them outside of meetings. It was as if his son and his girlfriend were avoiding them.

He opened the door to the training room quietly, careful to not make a sound in case he disturbed their training. He walked into the room, witnessing a moment of pure love between the pair. Han smiled as he watched the pair laugh. Ben moved to gently kiss Rey, whispering unheard words against her lips. Han smiled. He started to turn around, aware that he was not supposed to be privy to this moment, when he noticed Ben’s hands come to rest of Rey’s stomach. They rubbed her skin gently as he rested his forehead against her own.

Reality came crashing down around Han at that moment. His eyes widened in shock, as his breath caught in his throat. He stared in disbelief as his son carefully caressed Rey’s stomach.

_Rey is pregnant._

Han turned quickly to leave. At that moment Ben pulled away from Rey, his eyes meeting his father’s. They stood there for what could have been seconds or an eternity, neither of them speaking.

“Your mother and I would like to invite you both to dinner tonight”.

 _Well done, Han. Avoid the inevitable._ He chastised himself.

Ben frowned. “Is that all?”

Han’s lower lip shook, his hands clenched. Slowly he raised a hand and aimed it towards Rey. “We’ll talk about _that_ at dinner”.

* * *

 

They all sat around the table in silence. Han and Leia had been annoyed, questioning why they hadn’t been told sooner. Wondering what would happen now to the invincible Jedi duo. Ben could feel the disappointment radiate from his father, and the trepid excitement glean from his mother, despite her impassive face.

“Pregnant?! Seriously, kids? We’re in war!”

“So you’ve said, Dad”, and then Ben muttered under his breath “About a hundred times”.

“How did this even happen?”

And then the words had escaped his mouth before he had even considered the consequence. Before he had even considered asking Rey. Before he had even considered how it would cause his parents pain.

“Funnily enough, these things generally happen between people who are married”.

Rey dropped her spoon onto the plate. Her eyes snapped to Ben. They had both agreed to keep their marriage a secret. A relationship was for two souls, alone. No one else. They wanted to enjoy being together for a while, without anyone else knowing or interfering.

Rey glanced nervously between Han and Leia. Their eyes were wide, mouths agape. Their food lay forgotten on their plates, as Leia’s hand remained frozen in the air, clutching a fork with forgotten, uneaten food.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Shit”. Ben glanced at Rey, before he looked at his mother. She had tears in her eyes, as her hand slowly retreated towards the table.

 _“Shit_ ”, Ben whispered once more.

“What do you mean? _Married?_ ”

“That’s usually what they call it when two people pledge their lives to the other”, Ben snapped at Han.

“S-since when?” Leia’s voice sounded broken.

“Since we crash landed on Naboo”.

“We were married in the same location as your parents”, Rey’s voice sounded surprisingly calm.

“Really?” Tears flowed down Leia’s cheeks.

Rey smiled, nodding. And then Leia was out of her chair, rushing towards Rey. Her hands were wrapped around the girl’s neck as she sobbed onto her shoulder _I have a daughter! And a grandchild!_

Ben grinned, witnessing the interaction between his mother and wife.

He looked at his father. He sighed heavily. “We just wanted it to be between us for a while. After everything we’ve both been through – we just needed space and time. Some people still don’t trust me here… and we both needed a time to be purely happy with each other. Before the shit storm”.

Han smiled. “I understand. And I guess we can’t really change the fact she’s pregnant during wartime…” Han paused. “I suppose a congratulations are in order?”

Ben smiled back, “I assume so”.

They smiled at one another. Ben reached out for his water.

“So, are you finally ready to tell me what really happened to the _Falcon_?” Han smirked at Ben.

“I told you – it malfunctioned”. He brought his water to his lips.

“You’re an idiot”.

“Charming words, father”. Ben took a sip.

“We updated the secondary engine”.

“I recall”.

“We updated it to an automated comm system to assist in auto pilot…” Han’s eyes smirked at his son.

“I recall. You made me spend days rewiring the blasted thing”.

“I reiterate: you’re an idiot”.

Ben sighed. “I need more explanation”.

“Well, you see – it gives this handy update of everything the happens in the cockpit. From voice recording… to all controls pressed… to illicit activities up against my damned console”.

Ben’s face flushed red, his eyes growing wide in realisation. He dropped the glass. It bounced on the table cloth, silent. Water flooded his plate, and splashed himself. He shot a glance at Rey. The pair were crying still, hugging one another. Oblivious to this conversation.

“Use a fucking bed next time”. And then Han cocked his head to the side. “And not on _my_ ship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure this chapter is as good as the previous two... let me know what you think? :)
> 
> I love comments! *hint hint*

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a break from the my other story - The Final Prophecy. I hope you guys like this one too? Please let me know in the comments :) I won't lie.. this was intended as a one shot. But I'm totally tempted to write more tehehe. 
> 
> ... for a one shot keeping Han alive...I really didn't make him feature much here! haha.


End file.
